Problem: ${27 \div 45 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Answer: ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }45\text{ go into }{270}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${270}\div45={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${27 \div 45 = 0.6}$